Forum:"Official" episode/issue discussion blogs
Should we start implementing "official blogs" to discuss episodes and issues, and link to them on infoboxes? We usually get two or three blogs to discuss the same episode, and perhaps we should keep these discussions in only one blog... ― Thailog 19:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Makes sense. Three blogs often means people say exactly the same on all three. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm for it, but who's going to post it? and when? Before actual airing? Oknight 01:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Before airing, like they do it on Toonzone. I suppose anyone can do it, as long and they conform to the predetermined rules. ― 'Thailog' 10:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's a great idea, but for some sense of continuity, perhaps the blog should be created by the same user each week, or at least one of the admins. I'd put my hand up for it, but seeing as I don't get the episodes for hours after they air, I'd rather not have any spoilers, especially as we near the close of the season. 10:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The opening blog just needs to have the logline for the episode, it doesn't need to have the original poster's review right off the bat. ― 'Thailog' 10:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So, the technical issues are done. Now episode and issues templates will accommodate a link to the discussion by adding the "discussion" parameter. Now all we have to do is determine how these blogs will be named. I was thinking: :'Ep. 118 "Secrets" Discussion''' :Issue #11 "The Pit..." Discussion Each of them should also include the title and official logine/solicitation on top. Should we fetch the old episode blogs and slap the template on them too and include the first created in the infobox? ― Thailog 19:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to have this resolved before the next episode airs. My proposal: we create a blog a few hours (or days?) before each episode airs. After the episode airs there will undoubtedly be a torrent of "reviews" spawning duplicate blogs. We either ask the posters to direct their thoughts to the official blog and delete theirs, or simply leave their blog but disable the comments option. We can also make an announcement once we reach consensus on the matter. ― Thailog 18:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I think creating the blog a few hours before it airs is a good idea. Admins should then edit any other blog about the episode to lock its comments, and even link it to the main blog with a template, which I'll look at this arvo. Another thing, what about the blogs already created about past episodes? Should the ones that we have named as an episodic/issue discussion blogs be renamed to conform? 21:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::At this point I'd rather leave old blogs untouched, as moving them will also rename each and every reply, creating huge floods. ― Thailog 21:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I put this together, designed to be placed at the header of each discussion blog, and this is it on a blog. Any change suggestions? I myself think it is a bit bulky, so if anyone wants to fiddle with the image size, be my guest. 07:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I like it. Made it slenderer. ― Thailog 12:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC)